vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dancing☆Samurai
Dancing Samurai (ダンシング☆サムライ) ist ein Song von Kanimiso-P und wird von Kamui Gakupo gesungen. Hintergrund Dieses Lied handelt von dem Samurai Gackpo, der das Tanzen über alles liebt. Es ist das erste Lied Gackpos, dass es in die Vocaloid Rankings geschafft hat und das elfte Lied von Kanimiso-P. Am 31.07.08 wurde es auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte innerhalb eines Jahres eine Millionen Aufrufe. Somit stellt es auch das erste Lied Gackpos dar, welches so viele Aufrufe erreichen konnte. Lyrics Japanisch= サムライ☆（腹切れ貴様ぁ！） Dancing in the night このフロアで リズムに乗れぬ奴 切り捨て御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 戦を巻き起こせ ビバ☆サムライ（ヘア！） 上で支配する奴がいて 下で動いてる奴がいる 俺はどちらにも染まらずに ただ舞を続けてる この狭い日本に男として生まれたなら 天下を取れるまで止まんな どんな壁も超えてゆけ Dancing in the night どんなMixも リズムに乗れぬなら ハラキリ御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 嵐を巻き起こせ ダンシング☆サムライ（ヘア！） 街ですれ違う女子たち 未熟な俺にはまだ早く だけども声をかけてみる 結局無視をされる 嗚呼 なら武士として天辺へ登ってやる 立ちはだかるものは一瞬で 一刀両断してやる Dancing at the place どんな場所でも リズムを生み出せりゃ ハッピーなライフ Dancing with your pace どんな時でも 全力で行かなきゃ ダメ☆サムライ（ヘア！） Dancing in your life 最後の時も 音楽があるならシアワセだな Dancing all your life その頃には 誰しもが認める ダンシング☆サムライ（ヘア！） Dancing in the night このフロアで リズムに乗れぬ奴 切り捨て御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 戦を巻き起こせ ヒラ☆サムライ いつの日にか 真のサムライ サムライ☆（腹切れ貴様ぁ！） |-|Romaji= SAMURAI! harakire kisamar! Dancing in the night Kono furoa de Rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute Gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa o maki okose Viva SAMURAI (Hea!) ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite shita de ugoite ru yatsu ga iru ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni tada mai o tsuzukete ru kono semai nihon ni otoko to shite umareta nara tenka o toreru made toman na donna kabe mo koete yuke Dancing in the night donna Mix mo Rizumu ni norenu nara harakiri Gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni arashi o maki okose Dancing SAMURAI(Hea!) machi de sure chigau onago tachi mijyuku na ore niwa mada hayaku dakedo mo koe o kakete miru kekkyoku mushi o sareru Ah nara bushi to shite teppen e nobotte yaru tachi hadakaru mono wa isshun de ittou ryoudan shite yaru Dancing at the place donna basho demo Rizumu o umi daserya happi na raifu Dancing with your pace donna toki demo zenryoku de ika nakya Dame SAMURAI (Hea!) Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo ongaku ga aru nara shiawase dana Dancing all your life sono koro niwa dare shimo ga mitomeru Dancing SAMURAI(Hea!) Dancing in the night Kono furoa de Rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute Gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa o maki okose Hiba?SAMURAI Isu no hi ka shin no SAMURAI SAMURAI harakire kisamar! |-|Englisch= Samurai! (Go kill yourself, cur!!) Dancing in the night, on this floor Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm Dancing in the night, in these times I'm gonna start a fight - Viva Samurai! (Hyaa!) There are those who rule from the top And those who squirm at the bottom I'm neither of those I just keep on dancing If you're born as a man in our little Japan Don't stop until you rule the land Let nothing hold you back Dancing in the night, no matter what the beat If I can't keep the rhythm I'll cut myself open Dancing in all the night, in these times I'm gonna kick up a storm Dancing Samurai! (Hyaa!) The pretty girls I pass by in the town Are still too quick for an amateur like me Though I call out to them All they do is ignore me Oh, I'll climb to the top, the greatest warrior And those who would stand in my way, I'll slice them in two before they know what hit 'em Dancing at the place, no matter where If I can come up with a rhythm I'll have a happy life Dancing with your pace, no matter when If I don't give it my all, I'm a Useless Samurai! (Hyaa!) Dancing in your life - Even at the end, As long as there's music I'm happy Dancing all your life - And in that time, Everyone will notice me Dancing Samurai! (Hyaa!) Dancing in the night, on this floor Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm Dancing in the night, in these times I'm gonna start a fight - Newbie Samurai! One of these days I'll be a real Samurai Samurai! (Go kill yourself, cur!!) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:Kanimiso-P Kategorie:Hall of Legend